An enemy of women is my enemy
by GeneWeiss
Summary: Yoji teams up with Aoi from You're under Arrest to find a duo of murderers
1. Part 1

1 An enemy of women is my enemy  
  
1.1.1 Part 1  
  
Rays of moonlight glittered onto the rippling waves of the dark murky water of the canal. Along the sides of the canal, scurried the furry rats, their dark eyes reflected with energy. One of them suddenly stopped and sniffed the air. It smelled wicked. Following its senses, the rat turned around and slowly scuttled back. The smell grew stronger and stronger with each step. Then, the rat felt something cold and wet beneath its paws. Looking down, it finally realized where it was. It was stepping on top of an outstretched human's hand. Facing the rat was a young woman, her eyes dull and lifeless yet a silence pled for justice cries out in them…  
  
  
  
Shouji Toukairin parked his bicycle at the bicycle parking lot. A butterfly fluttered in front of him, he lifted his finger towards it. The butterfly circles itself a few times around the finger before finally deciding to land, revealing more its lavender blue and green coloured wings. Toukairin smiled.  
  
"Another new day, wonder what Nastumi might do today."  
  
The sound of a car horn disrupted his thoughts, he turned and sees a silver BMW behind him. A car screen rolled down. Grinning at him, was a man in his early thirties. He has a slightly rugged square-jawed face, hazel brown eyes accompanied with a fine nose that rose straight from the forehead in the center. Ivory-black hair neatly tied into a ponytail. To top it up, was a bronze-rimmed sunglass sitting comfortably on his fine nose.  
  
"Long time no see, mountain boy, remember me?"  
  
"Kazumi Takahashi."  
  
  
  
At the canteen, Takahashi waited as Toukairin bought themselves 2 cups of black coffee. Takahashi immediately ripped opened 3 packets of sugar, poured them in and stirred vigorously. Without letting the coffee whirlpool to settle down, he took a deep gulp.  
  
Placing the cup onto the saucer, he folded his hands together and crossed his legs. Toukairin observed his movements quietly.  
  
"You seem to be agitated. Something wrong?"  
  
Taking out his bag, Takahashi pulled a file and passed it to him. Toukairin opened it and flipped out a stack of pictures. He frowned as he look at each picture, his jaw clenched; a knot of disgust tied in his stomach.  
  
"How old was she?" Passing the file back to Takahashi.  
  
"14, 15 the most 16."  
  
"And how did she end up like this?"  
  
"A strong possibility that she could be one of those teenage prostitute."  
  
"Prostitute? At her age?"  
  
"It's common among these teenage girls. A faster way of getting money to buy new clothes and stuffs. Put a lot of makeup and her face transformed into an adult's. Maybe she works as a bar girl."  
  
"And I supposed," Toukairin took a deep breath. "There is more to it than that."  
  
Takahashi took another gulp of coffee. "I'm involved in this case where we are suspecting that there is an illegal movement among of these teenage prostitutes or bar girls. It seems like their clients who are not those normal working status people but rather people who are damn filthy rich. People who have power."  
  
"Absolute power corrupts."  
  
"Tell me about it. The main problem is that we need solid concrete evidence to prove them guilty. Every time, we get to the place where the crime scene is believed to take place, it's always too late. Somehow, someone had cleaned the place so well that there is not even a speck of evidence to be found. No fingerprints, no blood stains. Nothing."  
  
"An insider?"  
  
"Perhaps… but we had already cleared that out…" A monotonous ringing tone was heard. "Excuse me, yeah, Takahashi here. What? When? Where?" Looking at his watch. "Alright, I'll be there in about half an hour."  
  
"Something happen?"  
  
"They found a body," finishing up the coffee. "And I can guarantee that the victim is connected to our case. You know what? You should come along, mountain boy. It can be quite 'educational'."  
  
  
  
"Yoriko, tell me again why are we visiting a florist shop on our lunch break?" grumbled Natsumi, folding her arms. "We should watch a movie or something. Hey, wanna watch 'Kakashi'? I heard that it's a great horror flick. Then, we could get Toukairin and Nakajima to join us, eh, Miyuki?"  
  
"NO!" burst out Miyuki, giving a light punch on Natsumi's shoulder. "I hate horror movies and you of all people should know that. By the way, Yoriko, why is it important that we should go to this particular florist shop and wear normal clothes?"  
  
"Because," her glasses gleaming in the sunlight. "I heard that the florists have a attractive appeal on their customers especially the school girls." Grinning. "That's why I must go there. To investigate on what they did they do to attract customers."  
  
"That's the most stupidest thing I have ever heard from you, Yoriko," groaned Natsumi. Here am I wasting my lunch time on a florist shop where I could be at Bokutou with Toukairin!!  
  
"Ne, Aoi. What do you think?" asked Yoriko, glancing at the curly blonde- haired man whose figure strikingly resembles of a woman's. Not to mention, his dressing.  
  
"It's most likely that the florists are very handsome. Typical for young schoolgirls to feel that way. Anyway, I would like to buy flowers before going home. Hopefully, they have what I intend to buy. Oh! There's a crowd over there…"  
  
Crowding at the entrance of the florist shop were schoolgirls wearing all sorts of uniform that one could name of. They were chattering among themselves, flashing the "in" things to their friends, giggling uncontrollably.  
  
"It seems… like…" Natsumi, raising her eyebrow in disbelief. "… they are waiting for a pop star or something."  
  
"So desu ne…" replied Miyuki.  
  
Then, the schoolgirls screamed. Their high-pitched tones forced Natsumi and the rest to cover their ears. Standing at the entrance stood 4 young men – A cool composed blonde-haired guy with dark glasses, a cold-looking red- haired guy wearing a ear-ring on his left ear only, a shorter dark-haired sporty-looking man and the shortest, presumably to be the youngest of them all was an innocent-looking schoolboy.  
  
  
  
"Irrasshaimasen," the florists greeted. The schoolgirls swiftly flooded the shop surrounding their 'idols', hailing their names one by one.  
  
"Aya-sama!!"  
  
"Ken-sama!!"  
  
"Omi-sama!!"  
  
"Yoji-sama!!"  
  
Aoi looked at the cheeky-grinning Yoriko who is calmly videotaping the entire scene. Natsumi and Miyuki stared dumbly at the schoolgirls in a can't-believe-these-kids-nowadays manner. He cleared his throat softly and asked.  
  
"And I bet that you have all their details as well, Yoriko?"  
  
Yoriko flashed out a notebook from her pocket and handed it to Aoi, who turned the cover and read its contents while darting his eyes at the florists every now and then.  
  
"Red-haired guy with earring. Name: Aya Fujimiya. Age: suspected to be around 20. Blood type: A. Height: 178cm. Birthday: 4th July. Rumours: the earring that he wears has to do something with a loved one. Breakup? A remembrance gift? Why does the gals adore him? His ice cold attitude."  
  
Blondie guy wearing sunglasses. Name: Yoji Kudou. Age: 21. Blood type: AB. Height: 182cm. Birthday: 23rd March. Rumours: he used to be a detective??? Why does the gals adore him? Guess some women adore womanizers.  
  
Brown haired guy. Name: Ken Hidaka. Age: 19. Blood type: B. Height: 175cm. Birthday: 23rd December. Rumours: he was a soccer player. Why does the gals adore him? His gentle naïve nature.  
  
Innocent-looking schoolboy. Name: Omi Tsukiyono. Age: 17. Blood type: O. Height: 163cm. Birthday: 29th February. Rumours: sadly nothing. (Sob!). Why does the gals adore him? Probably his child-like smile."  
  
  
  
"My my, you ladies are really flattering us," said a bondie guy with the sunglasses, taking the notebook from Aoi. "It's a not problem for me. But as my pals, they may not like it especially Aya…" Flicking page after page. "My my, you ladies have really done your homework. For your hard work, I get to keep it." Sliding the notebook into his back pocket.  
  
"Chotto!" protested Yoriko. "What right do you have to do that?"  
  
"And what right do you have to investigate our background, kitten?"  
  
"I have any right to do so because I happen to be a policewomen." Shoving her badge to Yoji, who is slightly taken back by her outburst. His pals eyed on her suspiciously.  
  
Natsumi placed her hand over her head. Miyuki sighed wearily. Aoi pretended to be interested in flowerpots. For one moment, can't she keep her police identity to herself?!  
  
"A policewoman…" a slight curl formed at the corner of his lips, his eyes twinkled with amusement. His slender fingers rubbed the edge of his sharp chin. "How interesting, we don't get such girls visiting us. So have we done anything illegal that you have to videotape us the entire time?"  
  
"No…" stammered Yoriko, who had not recovered from the receiving intense amount of attention.  
  
"Then," taking the video camera from her. "That's means that I get to keep this too."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"Well, since we have not done anything illegal and as citizens, we do have the right of privacy. Therefore, this camera has to be under my possession."  
  
"NO WAY!"  
  
"Yes way, my dear. I can't let you videotape me. It won't be fair to my loyal fans. Since I don't allow them to, the same applies to you."  
  
The red-haired man frowned at his companion's delay in handing the policewoman, silently nudged the schoolboy who automatically switched on the television. The familiar sound of the afternoon news danced into the 'tense' atmosphere.  
  
"Konnichiwa. This is Sayuri Morita, reporting live at the DEKI canal, where the body of a university student named Kumiko Akimoto was found. The police believed that the cause of death was by drowning. No further detail is given. "  
  
The screen shifted to the scene – an ivory-black haired man with sunglasses talking to some police officers. In a sliver BMW car was another black haired man, wearing a navy blue shirt and jeans, reading a file.  
  
"Hey, isn't that Toukairin?" asked Miyuki. "What is he doing there?"  
  
"Does it matter?" snapped Natsumi, taking her hand. "Let's go!"  
  
"We should go too," said Aoi, dragging the haven't-recovered Yoriko out of the store.  
  
"My camera…." She groaned.  
  
"Alright then, take the body for autopsy. Make sure all details causing her death is given. Also, let me know everything about her in about 2 hours' time, you heard me people? Get moving!" yelled Takahashi at his team before walking back to his car where Toukairin was waiting for him.  
  
"You ok? You don't look so good." Eyeing at him with 'concern',  
  
"Yeah. It's that… I mean… the bruises… the cuts… "  
  
"Makes you want to beat the heck of whoever who did this to her. Seems like our suspect has changed his taste. His usual victims are young schoolgirls but his style of killing is still the same. Like all bastards, they loved to leave their trademark behind. "  
  
"You have some lead suspect, don't you?"  
  
"Of course, baka. How do you think I became a detective? And why is that girl trying to get into the crime scene? She should stand behind the police line where she belongs. My goodness, 4 men can't even handle her. What kind of training are these rookies receiving these days?"  
  
"It's alright, Takahashi. I know her. She's a policewoman."  
  
"You know her? Her strength is abnormal for a woman." Giving a wave to the helpless rookies whom gladly let her and her accompanies in.  
  
"She's my girlfriend, Natsumi Tsujimoto," Toukarin smiled and waved his hand at her.  
  
"Sou ka…," taking a packet of cigarettes from his inner pocket. "You told me before. Don't me that you are having a serious relationship with a woman who is an year older than you."  
  
"Takahashi …" muttered Toukairin in annoyance.  
  
Nastumi ran towards Toukarin and gave him a big hug. "What you are doing here and not at Bokuto station?"  
  
"Let me explain, will you?" He touched her face fondly. "Natsumi. This is Detective Takahashi. Enchi, this is Natsumi Tsujimoto and her friends, Kobayakawa Miyuki, Nikaido Yoriko and Futaba Aoi."  
  
"Dozo yoroshiku," Enchi greeted, shaking each of their hands, his eyes were wavering over Aoi. He took a step towards him.  
  
"Hey, Aren't you the Aoi Futaba who used to catch those sex manics before transferring into another department?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
Takahashi tilted his head at an angle, his face impressed thoughtfulness while chewing the end of his crooked cigarette. Then, his eyes brightened beneath the sunglasses.  
  
"That's it!" Grabbing the startled Aoi by the hand. "Come along with me, people. I've a idea that would nail the bastard for good."  
  
The girls followed Takahashi without asking. Toukairin proceeded as well, but his eyes caught a young tall man with blonde hair dressed in slick purple shirt and black jeans with dark sunglasses, standing among the crowd. He was observing the scenario with caution. Abhorrence was portrayed in his face.  
  
Toukairin felt a light squeeze on his hand. He turned around and saw Natsumi.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Nan demo nan." He replied, looking at the crowd again. But the young man was gone.  
  
  
  
Inside Bokuto Station, Takahashi explained his idea to the gang in a conference room. He seems to be excited like a scientist who has invented something unique that has never been done before.  
  
"Nanaho Ishimaru, our prime suspect." Placing a photo onto the brown table. The gang crowded over it to get a closer look at the fiend. To their surprise, the suspect's appearance was like an ordinarily man in his 40s. He had a friendly fatherly look - grayish sliver hair, a rounded face with a warm smile, button nose, and almond-shaped black eyes.  
  
"Don't judge the book by its cover," said Takahashi, placing more photos onto the table. "He may look like a normal door to door man but a monster beneath that human skin. Ishimaru is a shrewd businessman who could turn a barren field into a gold mine. Nobody into somebody. Apparently, he has a thing with teenage prostitutes and bar girls."  
  
Aoi pointed his finger at his eyes, "His eyes… they seem to hide a dark arcane secret in them."  
  
"No mysteries, Aoi. It's plain that he loves to torture women before killing them." Dumping a pile of photos onto the table. Each of them displaying the naked bodies of the victims – purplish patches of bruises garnished the fair skins while angry slashes trimmed the wrists and legs or the necks of some of the victims. Others had shown sighs of strangulation or suffocation. But for each victim, 4 distinctive cuts were exhibited on her chest.  
  
Yoriko turned her face at the sight of the gruesomely displayed bodies. Natsumi held Toukairin's hand tightly. Miyuki looked away, her eyes trembling. Aoi studied each photo, one after another. His lips pressed tightly in disgust.  
  
"Unforgivable. These poor girls," he spoke bitterly, arranging them neatly in the file before handing back to Enchi. "Don't you have any concrete evidence to nail him?"  
  
"We do. A simple concrete evidence. He left his DNA with us after having sexual intercourse with his victims."  
  
"That's enough to have him hanged," cut in Natsumi. "Why didn't you use that?"  
  
"That's because," Takahashi puffed out a ring of lavender blue smoke. "He has alibis to prove him that he was at a function which so happens to be at around the time when the murder happens."  
  
"Impossible!" snapped Toukairin. "Shouldn't his DNA convince the Jury that he's guilty?"  
  
"It would provided if not for those people who attended the function. 100% confirmed that he was there. The security cameras even taped him down. Real and alive not those digital images. His alibis are those people involved with the country's market shares. Their words weighed such more heavily than ours. That is why, I'm resorting to this. It's the only way to convict him forever."  
  
"As well as to rest the souls of those girls," Ended Aoi. "I'm supposed to bait him, right?"  
  
"Correct. Not only that, I want you to make him confess that he did murdered those girls. My team has already established his next location. You will be disguised as a university student. Standard procedures. The place will be bugged and so will you. A hidden camera will be installed as well. And I strongly recommended that you bring something to defend yourself." Crushing the cigarette into the ashtray. "The 4 distinctive wounds that you seen on each of the victim's chest. According to the autopsy, the cut wounds are deep and unlike the clean straight cuts of a knife, the wounds are slightly curved. On the rib bones, the weapon left behind curved and jagged cuts. I don't know what kind of weapon he used that it's got to be something curved."  
  
A monotonous ringing tone was heard. "Excuse me, yeah, Takahashi here. Really? When? Okay then, continued as planned."  
  
He clicked the handphone into his pocket. "Seems Lady Luck is smiling on us, Ishimaru is going to appear at the ZanGUN pub tonight. And we are going to catch him. Listen, Aoi. I can understand if you wished to back out now…"  
  
"Tonight will fine, Takahashi." He walked to the door. "Just leave the rest to me." Walking out and closing the door behind him.  
  
The gang looked at each other in an unusual manner. Takahashi quietly cleaned his sunglasses with a handkerchief, a sly grin formed on his face.  
  
"For a moment, I thought he sounded like a man." 


	2. Part 2

1.1.1.1 Part 2  
  
Once again, the moon lowered its rays upon the brightly glittered streets where pubs and disco clubs dominated. These are the places where people from all walks of life come to drown their earthly burdens in heavy liquors and unrepentant delights of the flesh. Opposite the ZanGUN pub, parked a night black coloured van, where Takahashi & his team prepared to catch their wanted man.  
  
"Alright, people. Let's get our monster and we all can go home early tonight."  
  
"It's already 2a.m. Takahashi."  
  
"So, what does it got to do with you, Tomo? You ain't got a wife to come home to."  
  
"But you do." Followed by chuckles. "And she ain't gonna be happy if you continue to do this."  
  
"At least I let her know where I am." Teasing noises echoed behind. "Okay, that's enough! One more word about my wife and you can kiss your weekends goodbye." He turned to look at Natsumi, Miyuko and Toukairin, who were sitting right at the back of the van. "You kids fine back there?"  
  
"Hai," replied Natsumi cheerfully, comfortably nestled in Toukairin's arms. Miyuki's fingers flew constantly over the keys of the laptop. Takahashi frowned at her.  
  
"And may I know what are you doing?" Leaning over her shoulder. His eyes widen in surprise. "That's the inside of the pub. How did you do…"  
  
"Shh!!" hissed Miyuki. "Aoi has caught his attention." She handed him an earplug, which Takahashi quickly put it inside his ear and listen attentively.  
  
"I haven't seen you around here before," said a smooth business like voice. "May I know the fair name of the lovely maiden that sits before me?"  
  
A feminine giggle was heard. "My name is Aki Fujisawa."  
  
"A great pleasure to meet you. Mine is Ishimaru."  
  
Takahashi gave a smile, almost opening his mouth to speak when Miyuki covered it. She shook her head in warning. He bit his lip while he continued to listen. Aoi pretended to 'lament his sorrows' to Ishimaru – pouring out his sorrows about university fees, rents, and peer pressure and so on while boosting Ishimaru's ego bit by bit. The conversation went on smoothly like well-scripted soap opera. Aoi was the leading actress in her role as the damsel in distress. As for Ishimaru, he played the role of a gentleman, paying every single attention to Aoi, nodding his head every now and then. He even lent his handkerchief to Aoi to let him dry the tears that were gathering at the corners of his eyes. Finally, he said, "I think I could help you Aki."  
  
"How?" Aoi questioned.  
  
Ishimaru places his hand over Aoi's hand. He felt the cold metal of the key under his soft skin.  
  
"Meet me in Room 176 in about ½ an hour."  
  
"But…"  
  
"It's okay, I'm just going to give you some money. That's all. You don't have to do anything."  
  
"But…"  
  
"You may not recognize me but I'm a well-known businessman around here and it will look bad if people sees me giving you money. They might think that you are a prostitute or something and I don't like that. So, trust me, alright?"  
  
Aoi hesitated for a moment, then he gave a soft answer. "Hai."  
  
Takahashi pulled the earplug out and gave a grin to Miyuki. Turning around, he sees his team members all crowding over his shoulder. Some of them were munching chocolate bars or sipping coffee. Enchi glared at them in his what- the-heck-are you-people-looking-at manner. Spontaneously, each of them returned to their individual seats. Takahashi bent over to Miyuki and repeated his question.  
  
"Tell me what did you do just now?"  
  
"Nothing much," Miyuki adjusted her hair. "I just installed a mini camera into one of her earrings. That's all."  
  
Takahashi stared at her, mouth wide-opened in total disbelief. Natsumi winked at him while Toukairin shrug his shoulders in a don't-look-at-me attitude.  
  
I think I'll need a vacation pretty soon.  
  
  
  
"Hawk to nest. Hawk to nest. This is Hawk speaking. Aki is proceeding to meet suspect."  
  
"Copy that, Hawk. Stay where you are and watch for my signals. I want him to protect at all times, you heard me?"  
  
"Copy that nest." The man grumbled to his pals. "Protect the suspect? From what?"  
  
"I was talking about Aki. Protect him, you nitwit." Snapped Takahashi.  
  
"Aki? Him? Huh?"  
  
"Aki so happens to be a guy. His name is Aoi Futaba. He may be a guy but I'm not sure whether he can handle a lunatic like Ishimaru. I want no harm coming to him. Is that understood, Hawk?"  
  
"Yes sir." Stumbling over his words in shock.  
  
"Good birdie. Over and out."  
  
  
  
The door creaked opened, a womanly figure cast over the drape carpet floor. Aoi entered the room, switched on the light, nobody was there. He cautiously walked to the bathroom. "Ishimaru-san?" Knocking on the bathroom door a few times before turning the knob. Not there. Kare was doko desu ka? He closed the door. The moment the door clicked, pitch black enveloped him. Dodge Aoi! DODGE! Allowing his instincts to lead him, Aoi dodge sideways.  
  
The heavy sound of something smashed into the wooden door. Cursing. Aoi forced his eyes to focus on the attacking figure. He seems to be forcing something out of the wooden door. A sharp curved-shaped something attached to a stick-like figure. Aoi gasped. The figure turned towards her.  
  
"You surprised me, Aki. Most of my victims would be dead by now."  
  
"Dead?"  
  
"Yes, my dear, dead. Didn't you see the yesterday's news? About a body being found in a canal? I was the one who killed not only her but also the other bitches like herself that you read in the papers. I must confess that it was the most extravaganza experience I ever have. The way they begged for their life, their screams. Oh, the sensation of my baby," Tapping his weapon. "Sinking into their soft soft body. Usually, I torment them slowly. Waiting to see how long would it take them to die, slowly, second by second. "  
  
"You should be grateful, you know. For yours will be quick. For I can't wait to feel your body after you are dead."  
  
"Are you saying…"  
  
"Yes yes.." his voice went higher and higher. "I love the feel of dead skin. It gets me so excited!" Striking down, Aoi moves away. A sting stung his ear. He felt blood flowing down on the side of his powdered cheek. Not wasting a moment, he grabbed an object out of his pocket and sprayed into the darkness. A repulsive howl shook the hairs at the back of his neck. The weapon made a loud thud sound onto the carpet floor. Aoi made a dash to the door.  
  
Was it a mistake he did not know, for an acute pain raced across his entire back. His legs crumbled to the ground. The smell of blood tingled with gunpowder mingled in the air. His heart was throbbing, veins cried out in agony. Eyes gaped endlessly at the door. So near yet so far…  
  
"You bitch, I won't let you get away so fast. I used to be a sharpshooter in the army, you know," Smirking for a second before swearing at the stinging pain. "What the heck did you spray my eyes with? It hurts so much. When I'm done with you…"  
  
"You'll do what?" uttered a voice, icily with a touch of hostility. "Dump her body somewhere like you did with the rest." A choking cry answered him. "Let me tell you something before I dumped you in hell, any enemy of women is an enemy of mine." He released his hand; Ishimaru's body fell onto the floor like a huge wooden puppet. The stranger walked over to Aoi and placed his fingers on his neck.  
  
"Yokatta. She's alive." He heard poundings onto door and a woman's voice shouting.  
  
"Aoi! Aoi! Dajou ka? Toukairin. Ready?"  
  
"Aoi?" echoed the stranger.  
  
"ONE! TWO! THREE!'  
  
The door swung opened. Natsumi and Toukairin rushed in. Natsumi switched on the lights. Toukarin sees Aoi, knelt beside him and instantly took his pulse.  
  
"He's alive," giving a sigh of relief. "But we have to bring him to the hospital now."  
  
Takahashi appeared, huffing and puffing. He sees Ishimaru lying on the floor. Half hoping for the worst half hoping for the best, he brushed aside Toukairin and Natsumi and turned the body over. The hideous distorted face of Ishimaru greeted him. Takahashi lifted his neck, revealing a thin red line circling his coarse neck.  
  
"Damn! He's being taken out."  
  
  
  
The morning scent of the sakura flowers drifted into the sleepy buildings. Petals and bits of leaves moved with rhythmical steps, swinging up and down and around until it reaches onto the outstretched hand of a young lady. She folded her fingers and held her fist tightly to her heart and closed her eyes. Devilish anguish invaded her tender mind as she took a whiff of fresh air. She covered her ears to shut out the tormenting voices but she couldn't. They just keep on coming and coming. "Shut up! Shut up!" she shrieked. But they won't keep silent. Tears of suffering fell to the tiles. Drop by drops then trickles.  
  
"Dajoubu desu ka?" asked a kindhearted voice…  
  
  
  
"Aoi… Aoi… Yokatta. He's alive!"  
  
"Of course he's alive, Yoriko, you moron."  
  
"He would have if it wasn't for Miyuki's special bullet-proof vest."  
  
"You traffic police really scared me sometimes. Have you ever considered changing departments or your jobs?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Okay okay… don't have to sound so fierce, ladies. How do you deal with them, mountain boy? Especially your woman."  
  
"Nan desu ne…"  
  
"Just kidding… just kidding… light up, will you?"  
  
Aoi blinked his eyes a couple of times until he gets a clear view of the faces that looking at him. He sees Nastsumi, Yoriko, Miyuki, Toukairin and Takahashi.  
  
He moaned, "Koko wa?"  
  
"You are all right and alive!" burst out Yoriko, hugging him. "We were so worried about you. You were shot in the back and out cold for 3 weeks straight! We even have to do night shift to make sure that you are safe and sound…"  
  
"STOP blabbering and get the facts right!" Natsumi annoyingly knock Yoriko on the head. "He's only knocked out for 2 days."  
  
"But he was shot in the back!" protested Yoriko, rubbing the bump on her head.  
  
"True but Miyuki's bullet proof vest saved her, remember?"  
  
"Natsumi, lower down your voice. We are at a hospital…" Miyuki gently reprimanded.  
  
Aoi rolled his eyes away from the racket and looked at Takahashi. Tiredness chained on to his face yet a strong passion of energy gleamed in the hazel brown eyes.  
  
"What about Ishimaru…"  
  
Takahashi shook his head, fingering the cigarette packet.  
  
"Gomen, I let him get away…"  
  
"He's dead."  
  
"Dead? How?"  
  
"Someone take him out after he shot you."  
  
"Take him out?"  
  
"Yeah, he was strangled to death. I'm not going into further details of his corpse, mind you."  
  
"Gomenasai. If I had been more alert, he would be…"  
  
"Nope," Throwing the packet up and down into the air. "I should be the one apologizing to you. You were almost killed on my account. I was careless."  
  
"You were not!" Emphasized Aoi, trying to get up. "Everything you did went well…"  
  
"Look," Takahashi put his hands on Aoi's shoulders. "You did your best. So did everyone. It's just fate that Ishimaru died that way." Pushing him down. "Now I want you to get some rest. This is what we all need now."  
  
"Then, what about your case?" asked Toukairin.  
  
"Nan demo nai," said Takahashi, taking out his sunglasses from his breast pocket. "We have already targeted another suspect, an accomplice of Ishimaru." He walked towards the door.  
  
"Are you going back to the station now?"  
  
Takahashi turned his face and gave a grin. "You kidding, mountain boy? I'm deadbeat now. I'm going home to sleep. Jaa ne"  
  
"Chotto matte kudasai."  
  
"What is it, Aoi?" said the irritated Takahashi.  
  
"Tell me, what did he use to kill his victims?"  
  
Takahashi grunted. "A pick axe. For further references, ask mountain boy. He uses it all the time." Closing the door behind him. 


	3. Part 3

1.1.1.1 Part 3  
  
  
  
Help me… please somebody help me… pleaded a hoarse voice. A young policeman followed the direction of the cry until he came to an isolated area. There he found a young woman. Tangled locks of navy blue hair tumbled about her battered face. Dirt and blood patterned themselves on the slightly tanned nude skin. The policeman stared in shock. Her figure was like a newly bosomed flower that has been crushed and tore into shreds. Purity has been withered away into shame and ignominy. The trembling flower lifted her head. Mortification was in her pale brown eyes  
  
"Help me please…" she pleaded before passing out.  
  
"Excuse me… hello… are you there? Hello?"  
  
"Huh?" Aoi's eyes darted at the wavering hand. He turned and sees a man dressed in slick purple shirt that revealed his bellybutton, leather pants and a branded pair of shoes. His wavy hair was blonde, eyes brown hiding behind a pair of dark sunglasses. He looked very amused.  
  
"Well… well… who would have thought that a extremely beautiful woman like you could turn out to be man? You really fool me back at the florist shop. Are you an actor or something?"  
  
"Ah…" Aoi confused by what the stranger had just said. " Who are you?"  
  
"That really confirms that you are a man," the stranger flipped his hair to one side. "Cos' most ladies will not forget me even if they meet me once." Holding out his hand for a handshake. "My name is Yoji. I'm the florist who took your friend's video camera a few days. Remember?"  
  
"Huh… ah.. umm…,"examining Yoji for a while. "Oh! Yes! I remember." He shook Yoji's hand. "Gomenasai. I couldn't recognize you and…"  
  
Yoji held up his hand. "No problem. Tell me, are you an actor or something?"  
  
"Actor? No… what? Huh? How did you know that I'm a man?"  
  
Yoji gave a smug, walked forward and placed his chest onto Aoi's chest. "Right now. You don't have what women have," he said softly. Aoi felt the sudden warmth on his cheeks. He looked away.  
  
"My goodness, you are blushing!" teased Yoji. "Come on, what is there to be shy about? I have what you have."  
  
"What are you doing here in the first place?" interrupted Aoi, his lips pouted like an annoyed schoolgirl.  
  
"Who me?" He took a bouquet of pink roses from a table and waved it at her. "I'm here to deliver roses for a friend of mine. I was walking down the hallway that I saw you standing beside the windowsill, looking so dazed. You aren't on drugs, I hope. A actor's life may be stressful but you shouldn't…"  
  
"I'm not an actor. I'm a policeman who went undercover to catch someone but I got shot…" He held his hands to his mouth, like a child who got caught for stealing cookies from the cookie jar. Yoji just stood there, his hands in the back pockets, nodded his head a few times, looked at him and said.  
  
"Go on."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Continue your story. I'm listening."  
  
"Demo…"  
  
"Since you just spilled the beans, might as well continue spilling."  
  
Having not much of a choice, Aoi unwillingly told the whole story to Yoji. From the crime scene to what had happened at the pub…  
  
"Satisfied now?"  
  
"Very satisfied indeed." He folded his arms. "Though you have the evidence to prove that he was the murderer, he'll still get away."  
  
"What do you mean by that? He confessed it himself."  
  
"But he's dead. Does it matter what he said. It's case closed."  
  
"You still haven't answer my question."  
  
"He's an important man, rich, powerful and influential. With these elements, they can get away with anything."  
  
"How would you know?"  
  
Yoji pushed up his sunglasses, the ceiling light reflecting upon it "Because…"  
  
"You were once a detective. Except that you worked as a private eye." Boomed a gangster-like voice.  
  
"Takahashi!"  
  
"In the flesh, Aoi. Seems like you found the man that we have been looking for." Takahashi moved away from the door that he was leaning against. "Yoji Kudou. You worked as private eye for wealthy people a couple of years ago. Then you disappeared for a while before resurfacing as a florist. I wonder why…"  
  
"But," Holding out his hand. "That's not the reason why I'm here."  
  
"And your reason is…" Yoji nonchalantly sat beside Aoi.  
  
"You know what I mean, flower boy." Takahashi tossing a photo at Yoji, who caught it with his slender fingers and indifferently passed it to Enchi said nothing but his eyebrows were knitted.  
  
"You were at the business function on the 14th of March, between 11 p.m. to 3am. That's around the time when Nanaho Ishimaru murdered Kumiko Akimoto. His friends and colleagues all claimed that he was there at all the time. Everyone except you, flower boy."  
  
Yoji remain composed. "I was at the florist shop doing some late night shift work. It was a last minute change of delivery. Check the records if you like."  
  
"Yeah, I check it alright." Cut Takahashi, his face expressionless. "It's strange that you could be at 2 places at one time."  
  
"Yes, why would a nobody be in a place jam-packed with filthy rich businessmen?" continued Yoji, flippancy. "Well, guess he could be seducing a rich widow into marrying him so that he could live comfortably for the rest of his life since he has no interests in stock or shares."  
  
"Guess so. But you have a way of blending in."  
  
"Only with ladies."  
  
"With rich people." corrected Takahashi.  
  
"And why would they want to talk with someone with a low status?"  
  
"It's the way one talks rather than his financial background."  
  
Yoji whistled. "Financial. Oh please detective. That kinda hurts."  
  
"It will hurt more if you don't tell me what I want to know."  
  
"And that is…"  
  
"DAMN IT flower boy!" Takahashi, losing his cool. "The photo that Aoi is holding shows you attending the same business function as Ishimaru. I want to know if it is really Ishimaru that you have seen!"  
  
"He is dead. Takahashi -san " Yoji stood up. "And I should be going. My customer won't be happy if I'm late. Jaa ne"  
  
He walked past the stunned Takahashi, though the opened door, turned left and he was gone. Enchi shrug his shoulders and gave a heavy sigh.  
  
"He's right, you know. With Ishimaru dead, there is no more leads left. Even if he's alive, flower boy's words won't stand a chance against his alibis."  
  
"But I thought that you have another suspect."  
  
"Yes, we do," Takahashi closed his door. "His name is Tsutomu Koiwai, friend of Ishimaru. I believe that he is an accomplice of Ishimaru. Like Ishimaru, he has witnesses to prove that he was present at a business party when the murder took place."  
  
"Then…"  
  
"No, I'm changing my tactics. This time, Toukairin, Natsumi, Miyuki and I will be attending a business party tonight. Your chief has agreed to work with us. And hopefully, that the Koiwai that everybody is seeing is nothing but a decoy."  
  
"A decoy?"  
  
"Yes, probably he paid some actor to act as him while he runs off and have his fun. You see the place of the business party and the place where he meets his victims has about 3hrs of distance travelling. It'll be impossible for him to sneak off when everybody is watching him. Therefore, he would need a decoy to do so. And that is what we are going to prove. Meanwhile, we have policemen stationed at all the possible pubs that he could pick up his victims. Thankfully, he often goes to the same area so that narrows down the scope."  
  
"Then, what shall I do?"  
  
"Do? Stay in bed like a good boy."  
  
  
  
Inside the most luxurious hotel of Tokyo, where rich people wearing clothes like royalty dine and wine all night long, Toukairin, Natsumi and Takahashi were keeping a look out for Koiwai. Natsumi was dressed in a bareback baby pink grown, white arm-length gloves, a pair of crystal-studded earrings with a fragile gold necklace around her neck. Both Toukairin and Takahashi were dressed in the typical black satin suits except that Enchi had his hair gelled and combed backwards.  
  
"Just try to blend in, you two, while I check out the place," instructed Takahashi. His eyes observing the entire ball room. On the right were the window screens covered by the curtains. At the back and the left were the clothed tables filled with all sorts of delicacies that would last a lifetime of memory. And where Natsumi was joyfully filling her glass with champagne. Perhaps, it was a mistake to bring her along but then again she and Toukarin would make a more convincing couple than Miyuki and whatever- his-name-is. She better not get drunk for our sakes!  
  
Walking out, he sees the restroom on the left, right at the end. Too many people, he won't risk it. He continued to walk down the hallway before making a left turn at the corridor, turn right at another corridor and down towards the lift. Entering the lift, he pressed the 20th floor button. Tapping his feet impatiently, the lift went up in a dull tone. At the 20th level, the lift gave a ring. He stepped out and continue to walk down the lengthy hallway, turned right, avoiding all the attendants as much as possible and stopped in front of a room, its number 2023. Takahashi checked for any passers-by while sliding his credit card though the lock. He slipped in quietly and switched on the lights. His brows raised at the sight of the blandly decorated room. Not what he expected from uppity class people – plain marble tiles and turquoise cushion chairs and tables for the living room; The bedroom has a king–sized bed with chalky sheets, blue covers, fluffy pillows and a boring bathroom. The windows are closed and the gray curtains drawn.  
  
Takahashi checked every inch of the rooms, optimistic to find anything that could be vital evidence but it was in vain. So far, it seemed queer that a filthy rich man like Koiwai would lead a life like an average person yet have a venomous desire to kill young woman as a form of entertaining. He heard the door clicked. He jumped up and stood next to the door, his gun by his hand. The door opened, a blonde-man dressed in a suit came in. Enchi instantly pressed the gun on the back of the intruder.  
  
"I knew that you would come, flower boy. What are you doing here?"  
  
"The same thing as you are doing, Takahashi," replied Yoji, standing causally. "But I won't get into trouble if I'm caught."  
  
Takahashi pressed his lips tightly while he places the gun into the inner pocket of his jacket. "Look. I don't want to waste time with you. But if you are doing what I think you are doing, then you and I should work together."  
  
"Fine with me. On one condition, that you'll not ask any questions on why I'm here."  
  
"Agreed. Just as long you don't hide anything from me."  
  
"Agreed." Yoji placed his hand on his hips. "If you are trying to prove that the Koiwai here tonight is a decoy, well, forget it, the real Koiwai is here."  
  
"WHAT? That's impossible."  
  
"Think about it. His partner was killed. He won't dare to strike until the whole thing blows off. You are moving too fast."  
  
"Maybe, even if it risks my job, I'll do it to bring him to justice."  
  
"Justice?" mocked Yoji. "Give me a break. You could have brought Ishimaru to justice with the DNA sample that you found on his victims. But you didn't, why is that?"  
  
"Somebody tampered with the DNA evidence," Takahashi trying not to lose his temper. "An insider is what I thought of but I can't trace the culprit. So, I used Aoi as bait to draw him out but I didn't expect him to be killed. The only reasonable reason I could come up with is that Koiwai and Ishimaru are in this together and for some reason, Koiwai hired an assassin to kill Ishimaru. Not only will Ishimaru's death will save his skin but also gain quite a lion's share in the business market."  
  
"Business market?"  
  
"Guess you couldn't bother to read the papers but Koiwai and Ishimaru are known to be long-term rivalries."  
  
"Yet they share the same hobby."  
  
"Hobby is not the word to use, Yoji," glared Takahashi. "It's a sick thing that only such people would do to get some pleasure."  
  
"You shouldn't take in every word I say. Come on, let's go," replied Yoji, opening the door. "The worst thing is getting caught when you don't take an invitation card."  
  
"You don't have one."  
  
"Wrong, Mr. Policeman. I do," Yoji flashed out a white lavender card from his sleeve. "You don't."  
  
"You forged it," accused Takahashi.  
  
"Wrong again, it's genuine as the dollar bills you have in your wallet. I'll see you soon." He runs off.  
  
"Matte! I'm not done yet with you," Takahashi runs after him, makes a turn. But the hallway was empty. There was no one except him.  
  
"That son of a …"  
  
  
  
A young man, dressed in plain casual clothes, walked down the hallway. He was deep in thoughts until he heard a scream. "SHUT UP!! SHUT UP!!" It came from a room just a few meters away from him. He quickly ran forward and into the room where the scream came from. At the window, was a lady kneeling down on the floor, pressing her hands onto her ears. Tears wet the surround floor. The flower was shaking continuously. The young man silently knelt down beside her.  
  
"Daijoubu desu ka?"  
  
The flower lifted her head at the sound of the gentle voice. Tearful eyes took a long time staring at him. Then the flower changed into a frightened animal, she pushed him away. "GET AWAY!!!" she shrieked, grabbing the blanket and wrapping it tightly around her shoulder. "GET AWAY!!!"  
  
"No… wait… you are making a mistake. I'm not who you think I am. I'm the policeman who found you, remember?"  
  
"HELP!!!" The frightened animal threw a pillow at him. He dodged.  
  
"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" boomed a middle-aged lady, walking over to the frightened girl? "There, there. It's all right now. You are safe here in this hospital. Nobody is going to hurt you" She cradled the girl in her arms. "Nurse Miki is here to protect you. Nobody is going to hurt you. You are safe. You are safe…"  
  
The young man stared bluntly at them, not knowing what to do. Nurse Miki immediately gave him the you-better-get-moving look. He bowed politely and left.  
  
  
  
At Bokuto Station, Takahashi was sighing heavily as he sorted out the messy pile of papers on his desk. Things were not looking good for him. Koiwai was at the party no doubt about that. Yoji was right after all. He slammed his fist on the wall in frustration. He was absolutely getting nowhere. That bothered him greatly; he had this sinking feeling that the case was at brink of closing down. That would be his first unsolved case. The first unsolved case in his 6 years of being a detective.  
  
Then, he heard a man clearing his throat He looked up. There was a middle- aged man standing at the doorway, he gave a grin on his rough face.  
  
"Tokuno-senpai?"  
  
"Takahashi-kun, heard that you went undercover last night."  
  
"Huh? How did you…?"  
  
"Aoi told me about it yesterday. I went to pick him after his discharge at the hospital. Just doing a flavour for Miyuki." Walking closer to him, "Takahashi, either you are insane or stupid. You dare to sneak in even though you don't have an invitation card. What were you thinking? Let's hope that the culprit doesn't recognize you. Otherwise, your life will be in jeopardy."  
  
"But Tokuno senpai…"  
  
"Wakatta. You want to solve this case as soon as possible. But these things need time for the evidence to reveal themselves."  
  
Takahashi looked at him in bewilderment for a moment before giving a sigh of submitting.  
  
"Then, I guess that I should get a early leave. I haven't spent much time with my family lately."  
  
" That's right, Takahashi. Get some rest and don't be bothered by the case for a couple of days. You got me?"  
  
"Hai, sanpai…"  
  
  
  
Aoi and Yoriko were patrolling around the neighbourhood under the late afternoon sun. Aoi was leaning his arm on the window with total boredom. Yoriko eyed on him with some concern. He seemed not to be himself lately. He was distracted from his work lately and was aloof from the others all the time. Lately, he had been spending his time at the rooftop, staring into space for a long time. A very long time.  
  
"It's a pity that Koiwai was at the party last night." He spoke.  
  
"Nani? Aoi-chan…"  
  
"If he was there, the case would have solved already."  
  
"Sou…"  
  
"Natsumi can be so careless at the wrong time. Anyway, she shouldn't have worn high-heel shoes in the first place. How in the world could she trip and fall right on top of Koiwai? It's an amazing that she didn't blow her cover. I suppose that her cleavage saved her."  
  
"Ah…"  
  
"And she had to wipe his face to make that his face is real! It's obvious when one's wearing a mask. Just look at the amount of makeup he used. Guys don't usually put on makeup!"  
  
"But you do," squeaked Yoriko softly.  
  
"That's an exception for me..."  
  
A car hooted from behind, causing them to turn around. In the green sport car was a blonde-haired man with sunglasses waved at them while he rode his car along beside them. He winked at them cheekily. Yoriko looked hard at him before she yelled.  
  
"You are the florist who took my video camera!!!!"  
  
"Thanks to you, I get to view my girls every night before I go to sleep."  
  
"You disgusting pervert!!!" Losing her grip on the steering wheel, the police car began to sway and slightly knocked into Yoji's car.  
  
"Keep your hands on the steering wheel," yelled back Yoji. "Do you want to cause an accident?  
  
"You distract me, baka!"  
  
"SHUT THE HELL UP YOU TWO!" Aoi bellowed. "Let's pull over somewhere and then you two can argue your hearts out."  
  
"Yesh, what's his problem?" muttered Yoji.  
  
The two cars were parked at the nearest car park that they could find. Instantly, Yoriko attacked Yoji with her tongue.  
  
"Give me back my video camera or I'll arrest you for stealing!"  
  
"Based on what? You gave it to me!"  
  
"Nan desu ne!!! I did not!"  
  
"Fine, whatever. Ne, what's wrong with Aoi? He's seemed to be in a bad mood."  
  
"He is ever since he's involved in the case. Ah le? How do you know that Aoi is a he?"  
  
"I've been with women for years, my dear. Therefore, I'm an expertise when it comes in determining the gender of cross-dressing people."  
  
"Liar!" She narrowed her eyes in mischief. "Ne, How would you rate Aoi if he's really a woman?"  
  
"From the scale from 1 – 10, I would give 9. He has a woman's curves… or maybe 7, considering that I haven't seen him in a swimsuit yet. Humm," He rubbed his chin, "Can't imagine how he would look like…"  
  
"Believe me, you wouldn't want to know…" Yoriko smirked.  
  
"Ja, then let me talk to him, ok?"  
  
"What about my video camera??" demanded Yoriko.  
  
"Later, what's the rush? I haven't finishing watching some of the girls that I taped down last night. Beside, he's the one that I want to see."  
  
"AH???" Yoriko's eyes as big as saucers. "You want to see him?" Pointing her finger at Yoji and Aoi repeatedly. "Sonna! Does it mean that you and him are…?"  
  
"What the heck are you talking about? We are just," he grinned and pushed up his sunglasses. It gleamed in an ominous manner. "Friends." He turned around, walked over to Aoi, slipped his arm around his waist and led him away,  
  
"No way…." Stammered the helpless Yoriko. "Aoi.. chan…"  
  
Yoji led Aoi down to a little pathway beside a child playground, to the bench sheltered by a sakura tree. He flopped down onto the bench, his brown eyes looked at sullen-faced Aoi.  
  
"Please look like that. It will spoil your pretty face." He patted his hand on the bench. "You don't have to stand, you know, have a seat."  
  
Aoi reluctantly sat beside him. He took a deep breath and blew. The sukura flowers rustled gently along with his breath. Happy little children played among themselves, laughing in harmonious tune. Yoji silently took out a cigarette and lit it. He sucked in the smoke before puffing it into lavender blue wisps. After a while of savoring the cigarette, Yoji removed the cigarette from his mouth and said.  
  
"Can I ask you a personal question, Aoi?"  
  
"I guess so…"  
  
"Why do you dress up as a woman? No offense, but…"  
  
"II desu yo. I used to questions like that. Besides," he tried to smile. "It's a promise that I made to someone a long time ago." Sadness weighed heavily on his face. "She was a special person to me though she never knew me."  
  
I was just a rookie back then, doing one of my regular patrols around the neighbourhood. When I heard a cry of help. It wasn't very loud but just enough to be heard. So I followed the cry to an isolated area. Lying on the ground was woman. Her blue hair was tangled. Some of which had been pulled out. She was bleeding and there were bruises on her arms and legs. I was appalled by the sight Then, she opened her eyes and looked at me. I will never the look of her eyes. It was beyond any description. The humiliation, the affliction, the disgrace, the ordeal of dishonouring her purity shook me. She pleaded for help before she fainted. Somehow, my body was able to move and get help for her.  
  
She was taken to the hospital while I stayed behind for questioning. All the time, I was thinking of her. Praying for her recovery from the nightmare she had been through. Praying that she would just wake up the next day without any memories of it. But her destiny wouldn't allow it. From the people in charge of her case, I was told that her suffering didn't stop there. She couldn't sleep or eat. She was terrified to be alone especially in the dark. She wouldn't any man to be near her. I tried to visit her a few times but my presence frightened her so much that the nurses chased me out. Everyday, the spiritual demons watching her tormented her mind time to time, not allowing her a moment of peace. Soon, she fallen into insanity, to point where no one could take her hand and pulled her out to safety. Nobody noticed the state that she was in. Everybody failed to see this, including me…  
  
In late summer, I decided to visit her one more time. So I went to her home where her parents greeted me graciously since I was the one who found her. Her mum went to her room and called her. But she didn't answered. Her mum panicked and her dad and I immediately broke down the door. It was already too late. When the door was knocked down, we found her lying on the floor. She was dressed in a white kimono, blue hair neatly tied behind. In her blood stained hand was a Japanese dagger…In a white envelope was a letter written in prefect handwriting.  
  
It said: To my family,  
  
Do not mourn for me  
  
For I'm not worthy be your daughter  
  
By my death, may the honour of Yumi be regained.  
  
Do not weep for me  
  
Because I'm nothing a whore to be despised forever.  
  
By my death, Yumi may regain respect in society…  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry," said Yoji softly.  
  
"Two weeks later, I attended her funeral. I felt very depressed at that time. Could it be better that I have never found her at all? Maybe, I should have ignored her cry and walked away, leaving her to die in the cold. But as a policeman, could I turn down the oath of protecting the public that I have sworn to do so? Then again, maybe death was the best way out for her. The never-ending pain of being a "second-hand woman" had ultimately destroyed her promising future."  
  
"Still, it wasn't your fault. You did what you had to do."  
  
"I know, but…" Aoi's fist tightened. "I should have done something to help her get on with her life…"  
  
"Sometimes, we can't do what we should have done. So, was he caught?"  
  
"Hai, but what's the use? That won't bring her back to life."  
  
"But at least her soul will be able to rest in peace." Yoji blew out another wisp of smoke. "What made you decide to dress up as a woman?"  
  
"A month later, I applied for transfer to a crime investigation department which specialized in those sexual cases. I wanted to be the best, so I studied intensely anything that relates to women. Clothes, food, makeup, tea ceremony, handicraft… etc. Before I knew it, I became like a woman." He gave a faint smile. "I must be a weirdo or something."  
  
"Nope," Yoji shook his head. "I think that you are someone who believe the same thing as me."  
  
"What would that be?"  
  
"An enemy of women is an enemy of mine. Like you, I detest any men who cause harm to women."  
  
"I think so too. Then, what's your story?"  
  
Yoji adjusted his position slightly and threw his cigarette butt into the rubbish bin.  
  
"Like Takahashi said, I was a private detective. I had a partner, a beautiful woman. She had passion and such energy in her. My life with her was a movie. Nothing could stop us, well, that's what I think. Then one day, we were betrayed by our employer. We were caught and I was injured. She gave up her life to save me…"  
  
"I'm sorry…" whispered Aoi.  
  
"Don't be." Yoji keeping his face as straight as possible. "Our lives are just chess pieces to the big guy above."  
  
"How did you become a florist?"  
  
"Simple, I saw an ad in the newspapers, called up the people in charge and I got it."  
  
"Do you like your new job?"  
  
"Well, it's not exciting but it's not bad to have the schoolgirls crowding over you like you're some idol to them but I'm doing fine."  
  
"Oh really."  
  
"What? You don't believe me?"  
  
"After all," Aoi gave him the knowing look. "You were talking to Ishimaru."  
  
Yoji grinned. "He's dead, Aoi. Your pal, Takahashi has to find new clues to crack the case."  
  
"He wouldn't have to," Aoi grew serious. "If Ishimaru wasn't killed."  
  
"You don't seem to be happy that."  
  
"Even though he's a criminal, no one has the right to take his life."  
  
"Nor did he have the right to take the lives of his victims."  
  
"Still he shouldn't be killed."  
  
"Why? So that you could have get some information from him. Believe me, junior, he wouldn't say a word."  
  
"He did! He confessed to it."  
  
"What use would that be to you now?"  
  
Aoi gave no answer.  
  
Yoji bit onto the end of a new cigarette. "Let me tell you something, handling cases like this is not as clear as black and white. Even if Ishimaru is caught and trial, he walked out of the court making a fool of you police. Whoever had killed him is doing a big flavour."  
  
"And you are just satisfied with this," said Aoi, feeling very annoyed with his words. "Whoever done this is not doing a flavour at all! Ishimaru confessed his crimes. It was recorded, every single word. We would use his words to our advantage like getting him to reveal people who are involved in this as well. We could have caught the whole gang in one big whoop!"  
  
"Easier said than done."  
  
"Why are you so negative about this?"  
  
"Because it is obvious. There's an insider. Someone is protecting your suspects."  
  
"What are you saying? An insider? Who?"  
  
Yoji stood up, one hand in the back pocket, the other playing with the cigarette. "You don't know about such things, do you? I heard that you dealt with insiders about a car case a few years back. Maybe because the evidence was clear and straight. This is a totally different case, Aoi. It's not as defined and crystal clear as the previous cases you dealt with. This involves politics and money, a very deadly combination. Takahashi knows this and he is treading very cautiously."  
  
"If there's an insider, how would he benefit from all of this? Money?"  
  
"The number one thing that usually associates with murder. Say, you are free tonight?"  
  
"I suppose so. Why?" He eyed on him.  
  
"Cuz I want to ask you out for a date," said Yoji causally.  
  
"You're kidding…"  
  
"Nope, I'm serious," He went closer to him, "I'm beginning to like you…" Touching the edge of Aoi's chin. "A lot…"  
  
"Stop teasing me," Aoi stiffened even more as Yoji went awfully closer by the seconds. "It's not…"  
  
"Hush…" Yoji pressed his finger on Aoi's lips. "… Don't say anything… just nod your head like a good little girl.. there good girl.."  
  
Aoi tensed up as Yoji pulled him closer to him. He felt his lean and muscular arms wrapping around him. His breath, the smell of the HUGO perfume, his warm… his lips almost coming into contact with his… then all of a sudden, Yoji stopped and released him.  
  
"So, I'll see you tonight." He turned around and walked away.  
  
Aoi stared at him speechlessly… What was that about?  
  
"Oh yeah," Yoji turned around. "One more thing. Please dress up as a man and do something about that hair of yours. It's going to be in the way tonight." 


	4. Part 4

Part 4  
  
  
  
Night swept its darkness once again. Pubs and discos clubs lit up their attractive lights. Music of all sorts was played in a notorious manner while the people of the night drank liquor to their hearts' desire and drown in physical lust.  
  
Yoji drove his green sport-car into the main lane where he passed the keys to an attendant. He was dressed in slick black leather pants, an almost transparent silk shirt covered by a glittering vest. The sunglasses twinkled at its owner's energy. Along with him was Aoi. He was dressed in midnight leather pants, a white shirt covered by a thin coat that flows down like a dress. His hair was pined up with a few locks tangling down at the sides of his cheeks. To conceal his pined up hair, Aoi wore a slanting curved purple hat, shadowing half of his face. Despite the man clothes that he wore, there was still a faint feminine style in his posture.  
  
"Not bad, seem like that you'll be able to mingle here without much fuss," Yoji commented, surveying his eyes all over Aoi. "Welcome to Ancre disco club. Stay close to me, you wouldn't want to get lost in this crowd." The door attendant opened the glass door where they were greeted by noise and sensuous dancing. The familiar smell of passionate sweat and colourful liquors lingered in the air while the already noisy environment is further enhanced with the slurred voices of the drunken and purring of the bar girls over their clients.  
  
Aoi kept his best following Yoji to the bar area, where tons of girls pouched on them immediately. Aoi felt uncomfortable at the callous teasing of the bar girls about his feminine appearance. Meanwhile, Yoji indulged himself in their soft arms and allowed them to fuss all over him. Afterwards, as a regular customer, he deserved the best service that this establishment has to offer. Throughout the night, Yoji danced with his girls leaving Aoi behind to watch. Somehow, Aoi didn't understand the purpose of being here. Was it just one of Yoji's idea of making him be a man for one night? Then, why did he in the world attempt to kiss him in the afternoon? Another one of his jokes, Aoi assumed. Still, it felt kind of good. To be noticed by another individual rather than looked upon as a weirdo. Although Aoi was used to the funny looks at that people give him when they discovered his true identify it sometimes can be lonely… There was a myth that Aoi always believe in that the souls were originally in one form until the gods decided to cruelly separate the soul into two and shattered them all over the world. Thus, the 2 separate souls would have to travel near and far until they are unit as one once more. Thus, Aoi always believed that there is a soul mate somewhere in this world, waiting for him. But what kind of soul mate would it be? For Aoi's case, there is a particular problem. Homosexual is a common thing in this world but Aoi wasn't sure whether he is ready to accept that kind of lifestyle. Or even worse, would a woman accept him dressing up as a woman?  
  
Hours past and Aoi sat cross-legged on his seat, his cheek leaning against his palm, almost drifting off to dreamland despite all the attention that the bar girls are showering over him. Then, one of them leaned towards to him and licked his cheek, alarming him. The bar girl gave a devilish grin and leaned even closer to him, in a half-slurred voice, she said, "I've got something to tell you."  
  
"Please, you are drunk…" Pushing her away but she resisted and pulled him towards her.  
  
"I'm serious, pretty boy." Her head nodding ups and down. "It's about some business man… Ko…. Koi…" she laughed drunkenly.  
  
"Who? What? What did you say?" Aoi held her tightly. "Speak up…"  
  
"Koi… Koi… wa…i… Koiwai…."  
  
"Koiwai? Tsutomu Koiwai?"  
  
The bargirl smiled and hugged Aoi, whispering into his ear. "You got it. I know something about him that the cops don't."  
  
"You know something?"  
  
"Yeah, sure do…" Putting her full body weight onto him. "But I don't tell anybody for free…"  
  
Aoi took out some cash and slipped it into the back pocket of extremely short shirt of the bargirl. She chuckled. "Let's go to a room. Then, we can talk."  
  
Aoi panted as he half carried, half dragged the drunken bar girl into a room. Inside, he literally dumped her onto the bed. The bargirl lay sprawled across the bed. He panted for the last time and headed for the bathroom. The tap was turned on and the splashing of water was heard. Aoi took off his hat and pin, spilling the brown hair down his fair skin. Scooping up a cupful of cold water, Aoi splashed his face once again. Breathing lightly, he lifted his face and looked at the mirror. His reflection displayed what was on his mind right now. He was tired. Simply tired. It's already 4 in the morning and nothing had been accomplished. He felt like a complete simpleton who idiotically fell for Yoji's prank. Grabbing a towel, he dried his face and left the bathroom.  
  
When he stepped out of the bathroom, he was surprised to find the bargirl sitting up on the bed, smoking. She narrowed her eyes as she puffed out thick smoke into the air.  
  
"You are different from the rest. They usually be on top of me by now."  
  
"You said that you know something about Tsutomu Koiwai. What is it?"  
  
"Oh him, yeah. In case you don't know, he's a regular customer except that he meets his girls in private and…." The bar girl continued to ramble on and on about the money he gives, this and that. For somebody who needs at least 8 hrs of beauty sleep, there's a high risk of getting pissed off. As Aoi, he didn't want to hear anything damn thing about Koiwai but as a policeman he needs to know.  
  
"The strangest thing is that the girls he choose are those new to the business. I only see them once and never again. It went on a couple of times then it stopped altogether."  
  
"Can you recognize the girls?"  
  
"Easy as ABC. Hey, I'm been using make-up thousands of times. I know how a girl looks no matter how many layers she uses."  
  
"And?" he asked wearily.  
  
"I believe that the newcomers are those high school kids." Crushing the cigarette into a rusty ashtray. "Ask the owner, he always bring them in his office and that's where you'll never see them again."  
  
"Oh I see," Aoi walked towards the door.  
  
"Hey, pretty boy!" Aoi turned around.  
  
"What?" he said crossly.  
  
"Thanks for listening to me… You do believe me, don't you?"  
  
Aoi merely nodded his head and left. Now, he wants to go home, get a nice warm bath and sleep like the dead. There is no reason, no reason at all should he listen to what that bargirl had said. She was drunk, definitely on drugs and talking a whole lot of crap. He barely made his way to the stairs when he heard a gunshot echoing throughout the dim hallway. Aoi instantly turned back and run back into the room where a gruesome sights awaits him. Lines of blood slashed the walls that were stick with pieces of gummy-like substances. The entire bed was soaked in bright red. In the midst of the blood-soaked bed was a headless body.  
  
He fainted.  
  
  
  
So, you decided already…  
  
Yes, father mother. I've decided.  
  
I understand how much you want to do this ever since you found that girl but you don't have to ruin your future just because of her…  
  
This is my own decision. It had nothing to do with her.  
  
I know this but why do you have to be a woman? Can't you handle these cases as a man?  
  
By doing so, I'll able to catch those criminals easily.  
  
Like someone else do this, Aoi. She's not worth it. She's a bargirl…  
  
She was tricked into it, mother.  
  
She was a wild girl with no shame. Such girls will never come to a good end. Aoi, please listen to us, we know what's best for you.  
  
Aoi, she's not worth the change in you.  
  
It's promise that I made and I'll not go back on my word.  
  
  
  
Cool breeze spread across Aoi's face as his eyes slowly opened. Realizing that he was not in his own room, he jerked upwards and looked about around him. He was in simple room with walls that were coated in gentle colours, a cupboard, a small table, a bed and windows with curtains. He felt a sudden chill on his back and discovered that he was half-naked. He immediately covered his bare chest with the blanket. Then, he felt silly. You are a man for goodness sake! That's there to be shy about? Still, it has been a long while since he slept like this. The door clicked and opened, Yoji appeared, holding a bundle of clothes in his hands.  
  
"About time, you are awake. You slept for 12 hours straight, you know that?"  
  
"Gomen ne… but… where am I?"  
  
"At my place, you fainted remember?"  
  
"I did?" Aoi slowly recalled the horrible scene that he witnessed. The odour of blood and shattered brain tissues made him felt green.  
  
Yoji tossed him the bundle of clothes, "Now that you are awake, get yourself clean up. We are going somewhere in an hour."  
  
Aoi examined the bundle cautiously and pulled out tuxedo. He gave a questioning look.  
  
"Tonight you and I are attending Koiwai's party. And I'll believe that his next victim will be there. So, you want more details. Get you butt moving."  
  
"Humm…. Do you have a phone here or something? I've called somebody…"  
  
Yoji tossed him a handphone. "Here. Call anybody you like except Takahashi. Understood? We'll do so later."  
  
Aoi bluntly nodded his head while Yoji left the room. What was that all about? Darn, Yoji, always leaving certain things unanswered. And is he so involved in this case? It's entirely none of his business. He could just be an unknown florist and stop sticking his nose in this and let Takahashi do the rest. Besides, he is no longer involved in this after the shot incident. Most importantly, why is he always listening to Yoji? Biting his lip in irritation, he dialed a number.  
  
"Moshi moshi. Yoriko from Bokuto Station, how may I help you?"  
  
"Yoriko. This is Aoi."  
  
"Aoi? Where have you been the whole day? You didn't call? Are you sick?"  
  
"Yeah, I've a bad headache today."  
  
"So ka. Anyway, you should have called. Takahashi was trying to get through you all day."  
  
"What does he want?"  
  
"How should I know? He was so edgy today. Ne, Aoi-chan. Where are you anyway?"  
  
"Just a friend's place. Look, Yoriko. I don't feel so good right now so I'll just hang up now and get some rest, ok?"  
  
Not letting Yoriko say another word, he switched off the handphone. What the heck am I doing? He pondered over what he did just now. A reflected light caught his eye. He looked across and sees a small wall mirror in front of him. He gave a slight smile. He would need some make-up now and especially a comb to straighten out that lion mane he had now. Pulling up a lock of hair, his eyes stared into the reflection. That bargirl died. Right after, she told him some information, whether it is relevant or not, it cost her life. This is the second time that Aoi had witnessed a dead body. He felt a lump in his throat. Once again, he failed to see that coming.  
  
She's not worth the change in you. She's a bargirl. Such girls will never come to a good end.  
  
But she did not deserve to die in this way… Nobody has the right to take another person's life away, Isn't why he becomes a policeman? Isn't this why he decided to be like a woman? So that he could protect the female civilians from such monsters known as male. Wasn't it the reason? And yet, he failed. Twice.  
  
Looking at the tuxedo in his hands, maybe… maybe… he could be able to end this if he were dressed up as a man. Nevertheless, inside, what does he want to be? The feminine Aoi that Bokuto Station knows or the masculine Aoi that he used to be? His fingers crushed the lock of hair. Is this what his parents had warn him about? He never knew that he would come to such a dilemma. At a time like this. He walked towards the cupboard and pulled out a drawer, and explored the contents. Then, he touched a cold metal thing – a pair of scissors. Taking it out, he examined its sharp edges, its gleam beckoning to him, calling out to him, encouraging him…  
  
  
  
"What do you mean that you don't know where Aoi is?" yelled Takahashi.  
  
"He hung up before I could ask him that," answered Yoriko, scared by his fierce looks.  
  
"Damn it. He wasn't home last night. I left a dozen phone messages!" He rubbed his forehead.  
  
Toukairin, the peacemaker, stepped in and said, "Yoriko, do you remember Aoi seeing anyone yesterday? Or he mentioned somebody?"  
  
"Hmmm… Ah! I remember it was a florist."  
  
"Florist?" snapped Takahashi. "How did he look like?"  
  
"Hmmm… blonde hair, sunglasses. HEY, where are you going?"  
  
"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!!!" Takahashi rushed out, fumbling with his handphone, he cursed loudly. You dim nitwit Aoi.  
  
  
  
Yoji sat in his seat and whistled a tune. Tapping his fingers on the steering wheel, he looked at the figure walking towards. He blinked a couple of times as he took off his sunglasses. The figure was dressed in a neat tuxedo but his hair…  
  
"Aoi???" Yoji stared at him in surprise. "What did you do with your hair?"  
  
The once long waist-length hair was reduced to shoulder-length. It was skillfully combed back into neat rows of wavy strands, pushed behind the ears. With the tuxedo that he was wearing, his new hairstyle made him look more like man. Yoji laughed.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"Sorrie," Yoji fixed a smile on his face. "I never thought I never see the day that Aoi had decided to look like a man. I was getting used to you being as a woman." Shaking a paper bag. "Bought you something to bite on the way, get in, will you? We haven't got all day."  
  
  
  
"Yoji. Can I ask you something?" asked Aoi after finishing his sandwich.  
  
"Sure. What is it?" Yoji kept his eyes on the oncoming heavy traffic.  
  
"How did you know where I was last night?"  
  
"Simple. My girls told me where you were. So, did you had fun with her?"  
  
"Yoji!" Aoi was astounded. "She was killed!"  
  
"I know that and I couldn't believe that you fainted just like that. Didn't you have experience about that in your last job or something?"  
  
"No!" Aoi, feeling very eager to hit him. " How can be you remain so calm about this?"  
  
"I have seen enough dead bodies to last me a lifetime. Afterwards, you'll get immune to it."  
  
Aoi eyed at him curiously, deciding to change the topic, he asked, "So, where are we going exactly?"  
  
"To Tsutomu Koiwai's party. Also, to stop another murder from happening."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Contacts, my dear boy. Why do you think I let those girls throw themselves over me? They know every dark secret of the underworld that the police know nothing of. It's just money to loosen their tongues. So, let me fill in the holes of the whole story."  
  
"That disco club that we went, well, some of the bar girls are hired by their owner to trick high school girls into working them. In return, they get some real good money to spend and their identifies enclosed. The owner would then bring the high school girl into his office. The fun part is that he has installed a hidden door, which leads to the back door. A car will be waiting for her. She will be then brought to the place where the business functions or parties are held. Afterwards, the poor girl is bought to a secret room where Ishimaru or Koiwai awaits her. Then you know what happened."  
  
"Hold on a minute, how did you know the hidden door and all that?"  
  
"The bar girls told me, well, indirectly, of course. So, I explore his office, found the hidden door and went looking for you."  
  
"And you didn't have any trouble finding the hidden door?"  
  
Yoji grinned cheekily. "Okay… okay… so I ruffled up the owner a bit. He's spineless coward anyway so he spilled everything to me. In case, you didn't know, Ishimaru and Koiwai owned a couple of disco clubs around this area. Thus, explain the easy access to their victims. After they have been killed, Ishimaru or Koiwai would have their men dump the body far away from the function was held."  
  
"So, let's go down to the video cameras that taped him down. Using the theory of actors to replace him while he had his pleasure. Ishimaru and Koiwai would probably used someone who has similar height and build, someone who knows everything about him in total perfection and acts as him so well that everybody perceives him as the real Ishimaru or Kowai. It is not impossible, you know. Around a certain time, Ishimaru or Koiwai must have left the room, probably the excuse to the bathroom that's when the switch happens. For a period of time, after the victim is dead, he switches back and resumed his position once more."  
  
"So, we are going to Koiwai's place to prove this theory of yours?" Aoi shook his head. "Then explain to me why the real Ishimaru appears at the ZanGUN pub."  
  
Yoji made a turn. "He got too bold and thinks that he could get away from it since somebody is helping him to do so. But that day was his last. It's the common thing with murderers, sooner or later they will make a mistake."  
  
"The somebody who is helping him, could he be a police officer?" He pressed his lips.  
  
"Most likely, and Takahashi knows about it. Think about it, the Ishimaru's DNA was found on the victims. That's enough to have him have the chair. But oh no, they were tampered with. Such a coincident, isn't it?" Yoji's tone getting harsher. Seeing the quite frightened look on Aoi's face, Yoji blew out a deep breath. "Gomen ne, I didn't mean to sound this way. It's just that I hate men who harm women."  
  
"Me too," agreed Aoi. "Me too."  
  
"Ne, Aoi. What makes you cut your hair today?"  
  
Aoi leaned his arm against the window screen and pressed his cheek onto it. "Yoji, do you think I'm strange?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Do you think I'm strange? Me dressing up as a woman? Do you think I'm strange?"  
  
"Nope. It's only a great surprise to know how much man can look like a woman when he wants to. Does that bother you?"  
  
"No… but… sometimes… I get a mixed identify or something. It's…"  
  
'Look, I don't really like to get into your personal affairs. The thing is that you are Aoi whether you dress up as a man or a woman. And that's what enables me to trust you on this."  
  
Aoi turned to look at him. "So, you ARE involved in this case. Guess being a florist is too boring for you. What makes you think you can trust me?"  
  
"An enemy of women is an enemy of mine. You and I have this same opinion about this. Isn't it how you become what you are today? Listen, Aoi, you are one of the best police officer I have ever meet. And that's something you should be proud of."  
  
"Thank you…" replied Aoi, wiping the corner of his eyes. "There's another thing I want to ask you. Why did you try to kiss me yesterday?"  
  
"Oh that, that was for fun. I was wondering what your response would be like and … OUCH !!!! ITAI!!!! What was that for???"  
  
  
  
"So, let me get this straight, Tomo. You found a hidden door in the owner's office. The bargirls have all confessed that the victims were sent to Ishimaru or Koiwai whenever one of them has a function or party. So, the murder took place where the function is. That would solve the distance problem. The only thing is to break the question of how Koiwai remain present in front of his associates. What? He is having a party tonight… where? Ok. I want you to come down ASAP. Bring the team along. Why? Don't ask why! My gut instinct is telling me something is going to happen tonight! And one more thing, ask the bargirls whether they have talked anyone who has blonde hair and sunglasses and is accompanied by a guy who looked like a girl." Takahashi dumped his handphone aside. Never trust a florist.  
  
  
  
The green sports car parked itself in front of the marble steps of a cream – coloured hotel, where the rich people gathered once more to dine and wine. An attendant in smart uniform opened the door; Yoji stepped out, tossed the keys to him and nimbly dived into the crowd. Aoi followed suit.  
  
In the ballroom, Yoji and Aoi quietly led themselves to a corner. Yoji helped himself to a glass of champagne and gave Aoi a glass as well. Yoji glanced about in the room. Among a group of dark suited men, stood a particular character. He has sunken eyes and bony cheeks fixed on his pointed face. Overall, he was like scarecrow in a suit. Yoji held his glass in the direction of the scarecrow.  
  
"That's him. Tsutomu Koiwai."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Positive. The accurate of the information that my contacts give me is 100%."  
  
"How many contacts do you have?"  
  
Yoji pressed his finger to his lips. "As a pro, I never give them away."  
  
  
  
The clock chime 2 o'clock in the morning. Yoji and Aoi sat calmly on their seats while they watched Koiwai enjoying himself. The group was laughing continuously, then Koiwai stood up and said something. His associates laughed once more while Koiwai excused himself. Yoji stood up as well. Aoi was about to get up as well but Yoji placed his hand upon his shoulder. He shook his head and slipped something beneath the collar. Aoi took it, unfolded the paper and read.  
  
If I'm not back in ten minutes, the Koiwai that you see later is a fake.  
  
Yoji tailed Koiwai down the hallway, keeping a safe distance. Koiwai went straight into the men's restroom Yoji frowned. Following behind, he sees Koiwai entering into one of the last cubicles. Yoji did the same. The door of every cubicle is so well covered but you can't even see the feet! Maybe, that's why he was able to switch. But how?  
  
The sound of flushing came. The door opened. Yoji nearly had a shock. The man who came out looked like Koiwai. Same sunken eyes and bony cheeks. Could he be the Koiwai or someone else? He wasn't sure at all. Koiwai walked past him calmly. Yoji quickly entered the cubicle. Bending down, he checked for any thing, under the toilet bowl, behind it. But nothing was found. He flipped up the edge of his collar and whispered.  
  
"Omi… you there? I need help…"  
  
"Hai, Yoji-kun," answered a boy. "My sensors detect an electrical signal near your right hand. Check there."  
  
"My right hand?" Looking a roll of toilet paper near his hand. "Toilet paper?" He removed it. "Nothing here. No, wait." Pulled the metal thing that previously held the toilet paper, it moved, revealing an extreme thin control panel. "Bingo." Pulling out a wire and plugging it to the control panel. "Your turn, Omi."  
  
The buttons begin to flash in a spiral manner before ending it in a vertical pattern – 258. The toilet automatically flushed and the floor beneath Yoji sunk down to the darkness. Yoji looked up and sees the light vanishing.  
  
"Omi, can you hear me?"  
  
"Of course, except the signal is a bit weak. You are now at the underground basement of the hotel. When you reached the bottom, go straight down. It will lead you to a room."  
  
"Ok. Where are Ken and Aya?"  
  
"They are dealing with the security now. Shouldn't take that long. After you are done, leave."  
  
"I know that."  
  
Yoji run down the dark hallway and sees a room ahead. He slowly turned the knob and let open a small gap. He heard a girl crying and another witch- like male voice.  
  
"Yes… Cry… cry some more… I love it when women cry… it excites me… so much that I can't stop myself from killing you."  
  
A sliver thread glowed in the dark.  
  
  
  
Aoi looked at his watch. It's 15mins already. Koiwai has returned and resumed in his enjoyment. It was extremely difficult to determine if that man was the real Koiwai. He looked like him, talked him, and moved in the same gestures as him. How was he going to prove that he's a fake? His eyes scanned for anything that he could used. Then, he noticed the glasses of freshly poured alcohol. Walking swiftly towards them, Aoi quickly took a glass. He surveyed the table and spotted the decorative lit candles on the silver candlesticks. Taking one of them, he placed the flame into the alcohol, causing a tiny fire to burn within the glass barrier. Aoi smiled. Show time.  
  
Taking brisk steps, Aoi made his way to the group. In a spilt second, he threw the burning alcohol onto Koiwai's face. The scarecrow screamed in pain. The bodyguards rushed in and pined Aoi to the ground. Koiwai kept on pulling his face and hair. Aoi struggled to free himself but the crushing weight of the bodyguards was too much for him. Koiwai continued to pull his face, which was mysteriously lengthened each time he pulled. With one final pull, Koiwai pulled something off his face. A thin floppy of plastic burning in the flames. The Koiwai rubbed his face with his slightly burned hands. His body shook with his sudden escape of death. Everybody in the ballroom was staring at the Koiwai impostor. His eyes were not sunken and his cheeks were rounder. He stood there, smiling nervously.  
  
"I knew it! I knew it!" boomed a familiar voice. "Arrest this man immediately. And you goons better released him, he's one of us. All right, people listen here. I want you to leave this place now. This place is declared as a crime scene. You heard me, get going!"  
  
"Takahashi…"  
  
Takahashi turned and pulled Aoi onto his feet. He stared at Aoi for a moment before he said.  
  
"Nice haircut. Where's Koiwai?"  
  
"I don't know." A stinging heat slapped across his face.  
  
"Aoi, you'll be in hell if you don't tell me the truth. In fact, you are already in trouble, coming here unauthorized."  
  
"I told you, I don't know. Yoji went after him at 2a.m. …"  
  
"Yoji?" Takahashi held his breath. "Hey, you. The Koiwai impersonator. Where's the real Koiwai? Tell me and maybe you could get a lighter sentence than your boss!!"  
  
"Please… I'll take him to you where he kills all those girls," the impersonator begged.  
  
"Then start moving!!!" Takahashi pushed him roughly.  
  
Meanwhile, Natsumi, Yoriko and Miyuki showed up after Takahashi and his team left the ballroom. Yoriko run towards Aoi, who was getting onto his feet.  
  
"Aoi-chan, you are alright!!!" she hugged him.  
  
"Yoriko? Natsumi? Miyuki? What are you doing here?"  
  
"The same we want to ask you," answered Natsumi, wrapping her arm on Aoi's neck. "And what have you done to your hair? It's short and you are wearing a tuxedo!"  
  
"It's a long story. Tell you about it later. I'm really wore out."  
  
Takahashi kicked down the door of the secret room. The wicked odour of blood welcomed his nostrils. In a corner, was girl tied and blindfolded. Tomo went forward to her.  
  
"She's fine. Just scared." He untied her.  
  
"Where's Koiwai?" demanded Takahashi, stumbling upon something on the ground. He flashed his torchlight down and saw a dead body. Placing his hands on the shoulder, he turned the body aside. The sunken eyes seemed to pop out of their sockets, the tongue sticking out of the mouth, a wrathful red line bleed across the neck.  
  
"He's taken out like Ishimaru. Just as well." 


	5. Part 5

Part 5  
  
"Aoi Futaba"  
  
"Hai, Chief," said Aoi, standing at the Chief's desk. Everybody was standing behind, keeping his or her fingers crossed, praying that Chief would be lenient and let Aoi off just once.  
  
"Aoi Futaba. Yesterday, you went undercover to the suspect's place unauthorized. Do you deny this?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Do you understand the consequences that you will be facing?"  
  
"Yes, I'll accept them."  
  
Yoriko held her breath and clung on to Natsumi's arm. Nakajima bit his lips. Miyuki stood as calm as possible with her arms crossed. Toukairin stood still, his face stern.  
  
The chief gave a deep sigh and opened a file that he has tapping on throughout the whole time. Holding the file up to his face, he read.  
  
"Though Aoi Futaba is found guilty for going undercover unauthorized, he will not be charged due to the outstanding record that he has. However, he is warned not to do so in the future."  
  
He closed the file and looked at Aoi's surprised face. Then, he tilted his head a little and sees everybody's delighted expression. He smiled and resumed his speech in a serious tone.  
  
"Well, Aoi. You heard what the people at the headquarters have said. Next time, don't get into trouble. Understood?"  
  
"Yes sir!" Aoi saluted.  
  
"Yokatta!!!" cried everybody in chorus, each one congratulating him. In the midst of the excitement, Aoi spots Takahashi standing at the end. He slightly waved his hand and walked away. Aoi quickly excused himself from the bubbling group and chased after him.  
  
"Takahashi." He called.  
  
Takahashi turned around, scratching his face, displaying blur in his eyes.  
  
"You were calling me?"  
  
"Arigatou, Takahashi." Thanked Aoi, bowing his head.  
  
"What for? I didn't do anything."  
  
"But the people in headquarters wouldn't have let me off if it wasn't for you."  
  
"Just take it as a payment for punching at you for no reason." He fidgeted. "Say, do you know where Yoji is at the moment, now? I have to thank him for solving the case for us though…"  
  
"Though?"  
  
"Though Koiwai has been found dead like Ishimaru."  
  
"WHAT???"  
  
"Let's go for a ride, shall we?"  
  
  
  
"Okay, so let's go through the whole entire story that has been giving us sleepless nights," Takahashi speeded just before the traffic light turns red. "Though Ishimaru and Koiwai are rivalries in business, they shared a sick thing – which is killing women together. Later on, hey hit the jackpot in the market, set up their disco pubs under another name, which one of them gets their own supply of women. Somehow, they swore an oath of secrecy to each other. It's an amazing thing that they managed to keep the oath. However, it wasn't enough for either one of them. The blood thirst in them increased and their desire grows. At the same time, these bastards gone cocky since we were not able to obtain concrete evidence to nail them to the stake. But we are patient and we waited until either one of them make a mistake. Ishimaru was the first because he was often seen at the same disco pubs. So, I asked you to help us with this since you have experience in this area. However, Ishimaru was killed. Naturally, I thought that Koiwai sent an assassin to do so. Maybe, he was afraid of Ishimaru's boldness. The thing that bothers me the most is how Ishimaru and Koiwai managed to be at his function the same time when the murder happens. Thus, leads to the actor theory, which you and Yoji solve for us. At around 2 a.m., the asshole would leave, go to the bathroom – very nicely done because it's a public place and this sets me off the track – and does his little switch. Have his despicable fun, have his men dump the body some where else."  
  
"Though the case is now closed, an unexplained pain in my neck has not been settled. And that is who killed Ishimaru and Koiwai? What does he gain from all of this? This is really puzzling because Ishimaru confessed his crimes to you and you also blow the Koiwai impersonator's cover. This leads to only one person, I can think of. Yoji"  
  
"No way!" disagrees Aoi, shaking his head. "There's no way he could do it."  
  
"Just think about it, Aoi. He was at Ishimaru's party, you saw the photo that the cameras took. After you were shot by Ishimaru, he appears, including that pathetic undercover that Natsumi, Toukairin and I did at Koiwai's second last party. Then, he brings you to the disco, which so coincidentally belongs to Koiwai. The owner and bargirl were killed. Then, he brings you to Koiwai's party last night where he follows the real Koiwai leaving you to tackle the fake. I bust in; the fake reveals everything including the hidden room where the last victim was found. Thank goodness, she's alive but Koiwai is dead. Strangled to death, like Ishimaru and the owner of the disco club. 3 identical deaths and all of these 3 unnatural deaths were done by the same person."  
  
"That doesn't mean that Yoji is the one, you know."  
  
"That leads to the earlier question that I post – What does he gain from all of this? Remember, I said that we had DNA sample of Ishimaru and Koiwai but they were tampered. Nobody else has excess to these except those involved in the case. Now, the people at the headquarters have checked us and cleared us. The kind of person that is able to excess into the files would have to somebody with the movements of a shadow, coming in and out, unnoticed. And since Yoji was a detective, he is therefore familiar with the organizations of police security systems, including sneaking into parties with a forged pass. Remember that how you two got in?"  
  
"I don't believe this, Takahashi. He help us solved this case and now you are accusing him of being the insider? It is unbelievable."  
  
"That answers the other question – what does he gain from all of this? I bet he's the kind who can smooth talk women, you know, the romantic man that high school girls fantasy. So he wriggles his words into the hearts of those innocent girls and tricked them into meeting him at the pub. What benefits does he make? Well, definitely money! When he sees Ishimaru is getting out of hand, he decides to get rid of them to save his skin."  
  
Aoi ignored the last sentence, he simply refused to believe that Yoji is capable to doing that. Yet, Takahashi has some points, Yoji did disappeared after Takahashi and his team appeared. His car was gone too. From the report, he read that that some of Koiwai's bodyguards were killed as well. Plus, he did see the owner of the disco club. Could it be possible that he killed the bargirl? No, Yoji would never do that. He hates men who cause harm to women. Thus, he would never do a thing like that.  
  
Any enemy of women is an enemy of mine.  
  
That is what he believes in and this is what I believe in too.  
  
The thing is that you are Aoi whether you dress up as a man or a woman.  
  
Because of him, I was able to gain confidence in myself again. Takahashi is wrong, We'll straightened this out when we meet Yoji.  
  
  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE FLORIST SHOP CLOSED DOWN?" yelled Takahashi at the owner of the neighbouring video game shop.  
  
"Its true, officer. They closed down the shop the day before yesterday."  
  
"The day before yesterday… that was the day you disappeared," rubbing his chin. "Oh well," he surrendered his hands to the air. "I give up. That creep better not let me catch him."  
  
"So, he's off your list?"  
  
"Listen, pretty boy, I don't have the time to catch brats like him. So, let's go back, shall we?"  
  
"So much for your theory," Aoi smiled.  
  
"Yeah yeah yeah, we'll let the people at headquarters do the dirt. Hey, you are really happy about this."  
  
"Of course, he's a good friend."  
  
"Good friend, whoa, hold on a minute," Takahashi looked into Aoi's eyes. "Your definition of good isn't what I'm thinking of…"  
  
"OF COURSE NOT!" Aoi pushed him aside and walked away. "See you at the party tonight."  
  
  
  
A joyous occasion rang throughout the late night, the work has paid off and now it is time to relax. 2 dark shadowy figures sat at the back door of the pub, there were Takahashi and Toukairin.  
  
"I have to thank you, mountain boy," said Takahashi, gulping down a can of beer. "If it isn't for your help, I wouldn't be drinking beer tonight."  
  
"Your welcome," replied Toukairin. "Takahashi…"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You know about the insider who tampered with the DNA files."  
  
"Yeah, what about him?"  
  
"Aoi told me that you thought that it was the florist."  
  
"So?"  
  
"I think that you might be right. He's disappeared after Ishimaru and Koiwai are both killed…"  
  
"Listen to me, mountain boy," Pulling Toukairin's collar. "Whether he did it or not, it's not my damn business. Besides, I don't think that he did anyway. He's just of those people who want to make the police look stupid. Leave the whole alone, will you? I really tired of this." Cutting the air with the can. "It's over! Done and gone! Got that?"  
  
"Yeah, ok."  
  
"I better get going. Go home to my family. I miss sleeping with my wife, you know that?" Takahashi stood up, staggering a little.  
  
"Want a lift?"  
  
"No no no," His pitch slurred a bit. "You better go inside and take care of your woman. She's a good drinker, you know."  
  
"Yeah, see you soon." Toukairin stepped in then he stepped out again. "You sure you don't want a lift?"  
  
"Will you get going, you scout boy!" shouted Takahashi. "I'm fine. Fine as can be." Giving a sheepish grin while Toukarin returned back into the pub.  
  
Takahashi staggered towards the car park, leaning his whole body onto his car. He fumbled his pockets for the key for some time before he got in and started the engine. The silver BMW moved into the main road and raced off.  
  
Takahashi half- sleepy half drunk drove the car until it reached a traffic light. A bright light from behind glared into his front screen. Takahashi cursed and turned around. He sees a green sports car.  
  
Who the hell does the guy think he is? Never mind I'll give him a punch or two.  
  
Takahashi stopped the engine, unlocked the door and stepped out. The driver of the green sports car did the same. From the drunken state of Takahashi, the driver seems to be wearing a purple suit with a white strip down in the middle. Blonde hair and sunglasses.  
  
"Who are you?" demanded Takahashi.  
  
Thin silver glowed in the dark.  
  
"Who are you?" Takahashi trembled at the sight. "What do you want?"  
  
"An enemy of women is an enemy of mine. Kazumi Takahashi. And you are my enemy."  
  
  
  
THE END 


	6. Continuing

**Continuing.... **

**'Grey'**

4 months after Kazumi Takahashi's death, the Police headquarters had decided to approval Bokuto Station's petition in opening an investigation in Takahashi's mysertious death. Following the clues of the previous crime scenes, Aoi Fubata had yet to learn about Yoji's true identity as Weiß Kreuz. Meanwhile, Yoji had his own troubles in hiding the truth from Aoi while dealing with his quest for redemption... 

_**The world we live in is not black or white, just Grey...**_

'Grey' - http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=683361 


End file.
